Monica tosses a fair 6-sided die.  If the roll is a prime number, then she wins that amount of dollars (so that, for example, if she rolls 3, then she wins 3 dollars).  If the roll is composite, she wins nothing. Otherwise, she loses 3 dollars. What is the expected value of her winnings on one die toss? Express your answer as a dollar value to the nearest cent.
Explanation: The only primes on a die are 2, 3, and 5. The only composites are 4 and 6. The only other option is rolling a 1. There is a $\dfrac{1}{6}$ probability that she will roll a 1 and lose $\$3$, a $\dfrac{1}{3}$ probability of rolling a composite and winning $\$0$, and a $\dfrac{1}{6}$ probability of winning each of $\$2$, $\$3$, or $\$5$.  So $$E = \dfrac{1}{3}\times \$0 + \dfrac{1}{6}\times(\$2+\$3+\$5) + \dfrac{1}{6} \times -\$3 \approx \boxed{\$1.17}.$$